One Year to Win You
by Lenaleigh
Summary: Edward might only have one year left to live. How will he decide to spend it? Will he fall in love with Bella even though he refuses to? Rated M for later chapters.
1. Preface

I would like to apoligize for how short this chapter is. It was a spur of the moment idea. All chapters after this one will be much longer. This is my first fanfic so please rate and review!

~I do not Twilight or anything Twilight related.~

Preface

One more year. The idea was unfathomable. One more year to see the sun rise, and the sun set. One more year to feel the fresh breeze of spring against my skin. One more year to feel the cold burn of snow. The idea made me shiver. I hadn't yet experienced all that life had to offer, and it was about to ripped away from me. Seconds flew by. Seconds that I would never get back. I stared at the cold Seattle skyline. The cars flew through the streets. They were driven by people whose days were not numbered. People whose death would approach them by surprise. People who had all the time in the world, who weren't counting their life away.

A light snore erupted from the couch. I forced a smile on my face. I slowly walked towards the couch and kneeled before her. Bella was always a noisy sleeper. A small smile played across her lips. She looked so peaceful, so serene. I envied her immediately. I wanted more than anything to be able to escape this world. Even if it was only for a few sleep filled hours. I stared down at her. My best friend. Her beautiful dark curls were splayed across the pillow. The light from the TV flashed across her face. I wished I could get lost within her soft chocolate brown eyes. I was tempted to wake her, but I couldn't bring myself to take away this moment of peace from her, not when I envied so much for it. I stroked her cheek. I wanted more than anything to tell her. To hear her soft soothing voice in my ear. To feel her arms wrapped around me.

I knew two things for certain at this moment. The first, no one would ever know. The days would pass as if nothing were wrong. Then when the day came, there will be no painful tear filled goodbyes, just a kiss on the cheek with the expectation that I'll be home for dinner. The second, I will leave this world alone. No one's heart will break when I leave. I will leave no one to live this life alone.

I'm dying. I have three hundred and sixty five days until the surgery. The only possible chance at preserving my life, however, the success rate is slim to none. I have had death thrown upon me when I am not ready for it. How was I supposed to welcome death with open arms?

My hands trembled as I stroked Bella's cheek. She whimpered in her sleep while I slowly scooted her over. I climbed in behind her and wrapped my arms around her. Her chest rose and fell against my arms. The slow rhythmic movement soothed me. She murmured Jacob's name. I smiled against her cheek. I envied that she was able to share her heart with someone. I reached down and interlaced her fingers with mine. Her hands were warm against my trembling skin. I closed my eyes. I was surrounded by darkness, the same darkness that I would soon be engulfed in forever. My eyes flew open. A shaky breath escaped my lips.

A gazed out at the bright city lights. They illuminated the room. I've been looking at the same city lights for twenty four years now, but they still soothed me. The soft glow of the buildings against the navy night sky, and the rushing lights of the cars. The city never went to sleep. And for some odd reason that always soothed me. But tonight it didn't seem to have any effect on me.

I listened to Bella's slow melodic breaths. I matched my breaths with hers. She looked so comfortable in her sweatpants and T shirt. She felt so soft. I rested my head against her neck. She smelled like strawberries. I began to count her breaths. They seemed to be the only thing that soothed me. After I reached thirty seven, I slowly drifted off into a painful restless sleep.


	2. The Doctor

Chapter 2:

EPOV:

Minutes had passed by, or maybe they were hours, I had lost track. I sat in a cold black leather chair watching the cars drive by. The wind blew through the open window, causing the tan blinds to shake. The clock ticked loudly above the door. The room smelled of latex and soap. The olive green walls felt as though they were moving in on me. The stainless steel sink leaked a small drop of water exactly every five seconds. I picked my thumb nail awkwardly while staring at the linoleum floor. Ever since I was young I had always hated going to the doctor. They always seemed to find something wrong with me. This time was no different. I sat counting the minutes. How long did they plan on leaving me in here alone? Something had to be wrong. They've been gone for over thirty minutes now. But nothing could be possibly be wrong. I feel great, I think.

Suddenly the wooden door flew open. A tall man entered. His white blond hair was sleeked back. His dark green eyes shone against his pale skin. Under his white coat, he wore a blue dress shirt with a light blue tie. For a man he was actually rather attractive. That thought made me laugh. He carried with him a small brown clipboard that seemed to be holding more paper than it was capable of. The sound of his light footsteps echoed through the painfully quiet office. The leather chair squeaked in protest as his muscular body sat down behind the desk. His voice was rough when he began to speak.

"Hello Edward, I'm Dr. Cullen," he said with a smile.

I nodded "Dr. Cullen".

"So Edward, tell me how you feel."

"Actually I feel great, better than ever." When I said this, his eyes feel to the floor. "Is there something wrong Dr. Cullen?"

He winced when I said this. My heart pounded against my chest. "Actually Edward, there's something we need to discuss." His eyes scanned my face for any trace of emotion. I nodded at him to proceed. "Edward it seems you have a very rare disease. A disease so rare in fact, that it only affects one in 30 million people. The cause of it seems to be unknown." He hesitated before he continued, "There isn't any known cure aside from surgery, but the chance of your survival is slim." I couldn't breathe. I felt nauseous.

"How long," my voice cracked, "how long do I have?"

"If you choose not to have the surgery, your body will slowly begin to shut down, you probably will not live for more than two years. You will begin to notice some of the symptoms after the first year. You will be completely paralyzed after the first year and a half, and your conditions will only get worse from there. However, if you choose to go through with the surgery, there is a slight chance you will be given a completely normal life. However, the success rate of the surgery is very slim," he spoke in soft voice, looking me in the eye the whole time.

I tried to speak but my voice betrayed me. I looked out the window trying to stop my body's violent trembling. I felt like I had just been hit by a bus. I couldn't digest what Dr. Cullen had just told me. The words weren't making any sense. I walked in this morning, a completely healthy man, and I was going to be walking out as a marked man. I was dying. Quickly. Suddenly I regretted all the time I had spent counting away the seconds until the doctor would come in. I had been counting down the last few seconds of my peaceful life. Now I had fallen into a world that seemed cold and gray, a world with no meaning. A world where my life was being taking unjustly from me.

My voice shook, "when would I have the surgery?"

"There has to be a lot of preparation for the surgery. You will not be able to have it for about a year. The surgery would take place right before the symptoms begin to show." He spoke with a cold emotionless voice. "Edward, I am truly sorry. I wish I could have presented you with better news."

I refused to meet his eyes, for mine were swimming in tears. I merely nodded in response. A deafening silence filled the room. I didn't trust my voice enough to speak. The clock ticked away, I wanted more than anything to be able to reach out and hold time still, but it just slipped through my fingers. I always thought I was the one controlling my life, the one to make all the decisions, the one who decided what would become of my body. I had been a fool all this time. I am in control of nothing. I am just a puppet. My fate never lied in my hands. My once stable life had now become unpredictable.

"I'll leave you to your thoughts. Take all the time you need." Dr Cullen slowly stood up from behind the dark mahogany desk. I didn't look at him but I heard his footsteps stop as he stood over me. He placed a large cold hand on my trembling shoulder. "I'm sorry Edward," was all he said as he reached for the door and disappeared down the dark hall.

I had to move. I couldn't sit here any longer. I slowly stood up. I wavered a little on my unsteady feet. I couldn't leave this room, not yet. I couldn't be near people at the moment. I slowly walked almost to the point of crawling, towards the window. My hand clutched my chest as I gasped for air. I had one year. Just one year of life left. By this time next year I would be dead. The realization stung. I pounded my fist against the wall, hoping to cause pain. Hoping to cause anything that would take away the pain I was feeling right now. I can't even begin to describe it, for I have never felt this cold, this emotionless before. It was as if every quality that made me human had been ripped from me. A silent tear streaked down my face.

I blinked a few times. The warm glow of the afternoon sun invaded my vision. The trees rustled in the breeze. I could hear children laughing as they climbed the monkey bars. I could hear them scream as they jumped from the squeaky swings, landing a few feet away in a pile of sand. They were so naïve, so carefree. Their faces were beaming with sincere smiles of joy. I wondered how long it had been since a smile like that had been seen on my face. It was a surprisingly warm day for spring. It was probably the first day in months were it hadn't been raining in Seattle.

I had been sitting on a wooden park bench for hours now, just staring off into space. My mind too consumed with my own thoughts to process much else. As the familiar reddish pink light reflected of the windows of the nearest building, I realized that the sun was beginning to set. I wondered how odd I had looked, sitting by myself on this very park bench since sun rise this morning. Before I let my mind dwell too much, I stood up, stretching my long limbs in the process. It felt as though I hadn't moved in ages, which I hadn't. I rubbed my long hands across my dark jeans, brushing off the dirt that wasn't there. I turned around and grabbed my leather jacket from the bench, throwing it over my shoulders. I took a last glance at the children playing before I turned around and started to walk home.

BPOV:

I stared at the tall skyscrapers that lined the pink sky. The yellow office lights illuminated the night. My chin rested against my left hand, while my right hand drummed impatiently against my desk. I hadn't been able to focus on my work all week. I don't know what was wrong, but something with Edward just seemed off. He usually tells me everything, but lately I feel as though he's hiding something from me. Edward had been my best friend since we were little children. I remember the day we met as if it were yesterday. We were four years old. We were in daycare at the time. One day a little boy named Mike Newton tripped me, causing me to spill my box of crayons everywhere. I blushed furiously as I tried to pick them up. Mike then pointed at me and called me "Tomato Face", which caused me to burst into tears. Mike just pointed and laughed. I remember seeing through my tear filled eyes, a little copper haired boy run over and push Mike aside and sit down beside me. He then wrapped his arm around me and said "My mommy says pretty girls aren't supposed to cry." Ever since that day Edward and I had been best friends. You could say he developed an obsession with protecting me, but I never complained. I love Edward with all my heart, and it kills me to see him upset like this.

I was awoken from my daydream when my phone suddenly began to ring, causing me to jump and hit my knee on my desk.

"God damnit oww!" I moaned as I reached for my phone. "Hello?" my voice sounded whinier than I would have liked.

"Bells? It's Jake. It's everything okay?" he teased.

Jake was my boyfriend of two years. We had met sophomore year of college and we started dating a year later. He was tall with russet skin and slick black hair. His dark skin emphasized his brilliantly white teeth, and his large muscles bulged through his shirt. In short, Jacob Black was gorgeous.

"No Jake, I just had a minor accident," I smiled.

"How is that story you were writing coming along?"

"It's uhh it's going good," I lied.

"Sounds like it," he replied with a laugh. "Anyway Bells, I have some bad news. I'm really behind on this report, and the chief wants it done by tonight. I don't think I'll be able to make it tonight. I'm so sorry baby," I could almost see him frowning on the other side of the phone.

Jacob was a Seattle police officer. He loved his job more than anything. He loved helping people and protecting them. It was one thing that I loved about Jacob.

"It's okay Jake," I said, unable to hide the disappointment in my voice.

"Bells I'm so sorry I promise I will make this up to you."

"Jake it's okay. I'll just go out with Edward."

"Okay," his voice suddenly turned cold. Jacob didn't exactly love the fact that Edward was my best friend and roommate. I can understand where his jealously came from. Edward was stunningly gorgeous, funny, cute, sweet, and playful umm…. Edward was okay.

"Jake I have to finish up this story so I can get home. I have to go. I'm sorry baby, I love you."

"Bye Bells I love you more than anything," over the phone I heard a loud obnoxiously wet kissing noise.

"Bye Jake," I laughed.

I slowly put the phone down. I turned to my computer and turned it one for the first time since I arrived at my office this morning. I really had done nothing useful all day. I started typing the story I had been avoiding all morning. I was supposed to be reporting on a family whose house had burned down earlier this week. Usually I would be excited about a story of this magnitude, yet for some reason I had no desire to write this story. The pink sky had turned into a dark blue. The story could wait until tomorrow. I reached across my desk and grabbed my bag, and I made my way for the door. Almost all the lights in the office were out. I hadn't realized how late it was. I waved good bye to the receptionist as I walked out into the chilly spring night. I pulled my black pea coat across my chest as I began to walk towards my apartment.

EPOV:

I was sitting at the kitchen table answering some emails when I suddenly heard the front door slam shut.

"Edward?" I heard Bella's soft voice yell.

"In the kitchen Bells."

Her heels clinked loudly against the hard wood floor as she made her way to the kitchen. She appeared in the kitchen doorway looking beautiful as always. She wore a black dress that fit her curves perfectly. Her beautiful brunette hair curled its way down to her thin waist. She wore black high heels which matched her black handbag. She wore light makeup, emphasizing her natural features. She was utterly gorgeous. The sight of her caused me to grin.

"Hey Bella. How was work?" I asked.

She sighed as she fell into the nearest chair. "I got absolutely nothing done. At this rate I'm going to be fired," she said with a wave of her hand.

"Bells you're the most talented writer that magazine has ever seen you'd have to run over your boss several times with a very large SUV to even make her think of firing you." I said with a crooked grin.

She laughed her beautiful melodic laugh. "So listen Jake is busy tonight, wanna go catch a movie or dinner or something?" She asked fiddling with her thumb.

"Sure I could use something fun to do." I stood up reaching for her hand pulling her out of our apartment.

We were sitting in a small booth at IHOP, Bella's favorite restaurant of course. She sat staring at the menu acting as though she didn't know what to order. She had the menu memorized, even though she always ordered the exact same thing every time. Chocolate chip pancakes. Within a few minutes a waitress appeared at our table.

"Whaddaya want?" the woman muttered staring at me the whole time.

Ignoring her deposition, "I'll have an omelet and chocolate chip pancakes for the lady," I responded. She walked away murmuring something unpleasant. I turned to Bella who had her bottom lip jutted out into a pout.

"What's the matter baby?" I teased.

"You know I hate when you order for me! What if I didn't want chocolate chip pancakes?" she said throwing a napkin at me.

"Bells you have been ordering chocolate chip pancakes every time we have come here since we were five. I think I know your order by now," I said winking at her.

She opened her mouth to protest, but it turned into a grin as she started laughing. Her face had an adorable shade of pink to it. We talking about work for a few minutes, and then the waitress reappeared carrying our food. She dropped the plates in front of us and then walked away. Someone should not be expecting a tip. Bella began inhaling her food. I had to hold back my laughter at the sight of her.

Something across the restaurant caught my eye. In the back corner of the room sat an elderly couple holding hands smiling at each other. They looked so content and happy together. They laughed and teased each other. The realization struck me that I would never have that. I would never grow old with the women I loved. I would never get to watch my grandchild run around and play in my front yard while my wife and I sat watching from the porch. I would never see myself grow old. I would never see Bella grow old. I was going to die, in the twenty four year old body that I was currently trapped in. Tears filled my eyes at the thought. I wiped them away quickly, but not before Bella had noticed.

"Edward?" she asked me cautiously, "What's the matter?"

"N-Nothing," I stuttered.

"Edward you looked like you were about to cry. Something's wrong." A frown formed across her face.

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to burst into tears and tell her everything. Tell her how afraid I was, how alone I felt. I wanted her to hold me while I sobbed. I wanted to tell her how much I feared death. I wanted her to tell me to not get the surgery, to just live as long as I could. I wanted her to make me strong. Instead I settled with saying, "There was uhh something in my eye."

She eyed me skeptically. Knowing that this conversation was going nowhere, she dropped it.

After IHOP we walked around the city a little bit just looking at the lights, but Bella began to shiver so I insisted on taking her home. I led her through the door and we sat down on the couch. She took my hand in her own. Her thumb rubbed the top of my hand soothingly, making me sigh. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Edward I know something's wrong. But I won't press you to tell me. But I want you to know that when you're ready to talk about it, I will always be here, whenever you need me." She brought my hand to rest on her stomach. I rested my cheek on the top of her head. She smelled wonderful, like strawberries. I truly loved Bella. She was my best friend in the entire world. It killed me that I couldn't tell her what was wrong.

We sat in silence for a few minutes watching the fire in the fireplace. Bella's breathing slowed down and she began to snore. I grinned. Bella was so adorable when she was sleeping. I sighed, unwillingly to move from the couch. I was so comfortable with Bella in my arms. I knew she needed her rest though. Against my will I stood up from the couch and I scooped her up into my arms. I carefully carried her to her room. I carried her to her large bed, almost tripping over her rug. I slowly laid her down on her bed, pulling the covers over her chest. She looked so serene, so calm, so Bella. I smiled down at her. She was the one thing that made me forget my horrible fate. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I turned slowly and walked towards my bedroom. Hoping to fall asleep quickly, escaping this world for the time being.


End file.
